The Beginning of a Summer Romance
by The True Elemental Alchemist
Summary: When Naruto and friends get jobs at the Hyuga Family Hotel and Resort, he falls for Hinata a shy rich girl who is engaged to her cousin Neji. What will win out family honor or Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, Ive been kind ify about puting this up so soon, I was hoping on putting it up some time when I finshed my other stroies, but I wanted to see how it would do, please Review. I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto Bloodlines

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat at their desks waiting for school to be dismissed. They had so much planed for summer, movies, racing, sparring and so much more. Their teacher was Mr. Iruka; he was a tough but caring teacher.

"So you see 2+2=4," said Iruka finishing a big equation for the simple math problem.

"Hey Naruto," said Sasuke waking Naruto from his nap.

"The answer is fish!" yelled Naruto waking up from his nap.

"Naruto were you sleeping in my class again!" yelled Iruka as the bell rang.

"Well bye," said Naruto rushing for the door.

Iruka caught Naruto by the coaler.

"Sit," Iruka said pointing to a desk. Naruto did as he was told as all his class mates left.

"Naruto why do you always sleep in my class," asked Iruka.

"Because it`s boring," said Naruto sighing.

"You know if you don`t do well you won`t get to become president one day," said Iruka.

"What but that's my dream. To become president then everyone will have to respect me, believe it!" yelled Naruto, pointing his finger in the air.

Iruka rubbed his temple and replied, "then I want you to write me a 10 paged report on what happened to you this summer, if you do that I'll give you an A+ for your first quarter next year," said Iruka.

"Ok, I'll do that and then one day I'll become president, Believe it!" yelled Naruto.

"Ok, you're dismissed."

"Thanks!" yelled Naruto half way out the door.

As Naruto walked out of the door Sakura and Sasuke jumped out from behind the lookers trying to scare Naruto.

"Boo!" they screamed.

"Waa!" yelled Naruto in surprise. "What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"Sakura made me," grunted Sasuke.

"Like hell I did, it was your Idea!" yelled Sakura, throwing a punch at Naruto.

"Why`d ya punch me?" asked Naruto rubbing his face.

"I can`t punch Sasuke, seeing as I'm dating his brother," said Sakura giggling.

"Don`t remind me," said Sasuke.

"Are you jealous?" asked Sakura.

"Hell no," 'Hell ya.'

"Wow guys can you believe next year we will be juniors. We should find jobs over the summer," said Naruto trying to change the subject.

As the three were walking a man wearing a mask that cover up half his face walked by.

"Hi ," said Naruto.

"Hey," he said walking by reading a book.

After school the three ninjas went out for lunch together at ichiraku ramen Dinner. The two boys manly sat down listening to Sakura talk about her date with Itachi.

"So then Itachi…" Sakura went on and on and the boys just began to day dream.

'Damn, how did I let Sakura get with Itachi, wait what am I talking about I don`t like Sakura… Yes I do, damn why can`t I just let her and Itachi be, because I lov… Like her… Damn it this all started two years ago, everyone knew Sakura liked me, hell every girl likes me, but I just wanted to be friends, then she got together with Itachi and I relised I lov…like her,' thought Sasuke his head about to explode from all the thoughts in his head.

'Damn that Ramen smells so good, when is ours coming out,' Naruto thought as their waitress brought them their Ramen.

Naruto looked at the Ramen and yelled "Time to eat!"

When Naruto got home Jiraiya greeted him. Jiraiya was Naruto`s godfather, and he took Naruto in when Naruto`s parents died.

"So how was your last year as a sophomore?"

"It was good, hey Jiraiya, do you know if there are any job openings?"

"Yeah why?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well me and my friends want to get a job over the summer to pay for cars next year," said Naruto.

"Well there were a couple of openings at the Hyuga hotel and resort."

"Really do you have the number," asked Naruto.

"987 6543 2100."

"Thanks!" yelled Naruto dialing the number into his cell phone.

"Hello Hyuga family hotel and resort, how may I help you?" came a voice.

"Hi me and some of my friends want to get a job at The Hyuga hotel and resort."

"Ok, I will ask my boss to set up an interview for you and your friends, may I ask how many of your friends are their?" asked the lady.

"Um theirs me…" Naruto began thinking and counting on his fingers, "ten yeah ten."

"Ok, call your friends and tell them to come to the Hyuga hotel and Resort on Monday next week."

"Thanks," said Naruto hearing the phone hang up.

While Naruto began calling all his friends a black haired, oriental girl laid quietly on a huge bed in the Hyuga Hotel and Resort. She lay their thinking about how rich she was being the daughter of Hiashi Hyūga. She also thought about her arranged marriage to her cousin Neji Hyuga.

"It is for my families honor," was one thing she constantly told herself.

She also told herself, "I can finally be useful to my family."

Even though she tried to convince herself the marriage was right it felt so wrong. She didn`t love Neji, sure they used to be friends when they were younger, but as Neji grew older he became more of a jerk, always reminding her how much a failure she was.

Her door opens and her little sister walks in. She gives her big sister a nasty look.

"Get up, father wants to see you Hinata," said her sister.

"Thank you Hanabi," said Hinata standing up and walking out the door.

* * *

**Ok I hoped you liked it and please review. **

**Narrator: Next time on The beginning of a summer romance, Naruto and friends star their first day as staff at the Hyuga Hotel and Resort, their`ll be drama, romance, and pie... defintly some pie. **

**TTEA:Narrator shut up about pie, people that read romance fics don`t want humor, all they want is romance that`s why our other fics didn`t do well we made them funny and people stuped reading.**

**Narrator: Well excuse me Mr... Mr. Stupid head.**

**TTEA: Please Review... (Takes out a shot gun)**

**Narrator: (Begins to sceam and runs away)**

**TTEA: (Laughs, puts gun in mouth and shots, whip cream comes out) Yum, more whip cream for me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I hope you guys like chap 2, please review.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Work

Naruto and his nine friends (Sasuke, Sakura, Rock Lee, TenTen, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino) all stood in front of the Hotel`s manger. They were waiting to get assigned their jobs. The manager walked up to Rock Lee first.

"You boy will be Neji`s body guard," he said handing Rock Lee a walky-talky and the thing they put in their ears.

"Sir, I won`t let you down!" he yelled saluting.

The manager was taken aback by the boy`s response, but moved onto TenTen.

"You girl will be Neji`s personal assistant and maid," he said handing her a grey dress and a white apron.

"Theirs no way I will where a maid`s outfit!" she yelled.

The manager held up a picture of Neji and TenTen took the uniform with such speed her hands couldn`t be seen.

He then moved onto Shikamaru.

"Hay you wake up!" yelled the manager.

"Huh, oh sorry I didn`t get any sleep last night, my mom, was bitching about me getting a job," he said.

"You will help in the kitchen and you big boy," he said looking at Choji.

"Yeah," said Choji confused.

"You got any experience cooking?"

"Yeah tons."

"Congratulations your are the new chef," said the manager beginning to bore of the kids.

"You blonde," he said walking to Ino, "You're going to be a maid."

'Damn that's so…' before she could finish the manger gave her a uniform similar to TenTen`s.

The manager gave Kiba a great looking at, but couldn`t think of a job. They stood there for a couple of minutes.

"Ah, I got the perfect job, you will be a Busboy," said the manager.

"Sure, me and Akumaru can do anything!" yelled Kiba.

"Boy, there are no dogs allowed, I'm afraid you're going to have to go home and come back tomorrow without the dog," said the manager.

"Like hell I don`t do anything without Akumaru," said Kiba walking out.

Finally the manager came over to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Whiskers will be the new waiter, emo boy will be the pool boy and pinky will be the lifeguard," he said handing them each a uniform.

Naruto`s uniform was a white shirt with black pants and a white jacket. Sasuke`s was a tight bathing suit, and Sakura`s was a red bikini that had a first aid symbol right in the center.

"Now you can all begin working in an hour, everyday you will arrive at 9:45 a.m. on the dot, your shifts begin at 10:00 a.m and end at 10:00 p.m. You will have two 15 minutes brakes and one half an hour lunch break. You are not allowed to use any of the equipment and will eat lunch in a brake room. If caught braking any rules you will have three strikes, when your third strike is hit you will be fired and asked to leave the premises."

An hour past and everyone began their jobs, Sakura went to the life guard post high above the pool, and Sasuke began cleaning the pool as ladies looked at his butt. Choji began cooking and Shikumaru fetched the supplies Choji needed. Ino was allude to follow a more experienced maid, while Rock Lee, and TenTen went to Neji`s room. Naruto was told he would be serving outside today.

Naruto walked outside in a white t-shirt and black pants. He walked up to a person that was sitting on a chair.

"Hello my name is Naruto, may I get you something to drink," he asked.

"Yes, lemonade," said the lady in a snooty voice.

"I'll be right back," he said walking to the kitchen.

While he was in the kitchen Hinata had walked into the pool area wearing a one piece bathing suit. Body guards were all around her. As Naruto walked out of the kitchen he took notice of Hinata and instly dropped the lemonade on the lady that had ordered it and began walking towards Hinata.

'She so beautiful,' thought Naruto as her hair flew into her face.

Hinata looked sad as she looked at the pool, she was a great swimmer, trained to be the best ever since she was born, but no matter how great a swimmer she was, she hated the pool. When she was born her father dropped her in on purpose so she would be forced to learn. She of course began to drown and as she was about to lose concheisness Neji had saved her.

As Hinata began to ponder all her failures and Neji`s success she took noticed of a blonde haired boy walking closer to her, he had the deepest blue eyes, and his smile was the most genuine she had ever seen. She began to walk past her body guards.

"Lady Hinata!" they yelled trying to keep up.

The two moved closer and closer until Naruto felt some one pinch his ear.

"Ouch!" he screamed.

"This is him manager the little miscreant that pored Lemonade all over me," she said.

"Mrs. Hyūga, don`t worry I'll take care of him," the manager said bowing in respect.

"You better, Jeffrey," she said storming off.

"It`s Edward," he said grabbing Naruto by the color and walking to him to his office.

'Mother,' thought Hinata as she watched the boy being dragged off.

As Rock Lee and TenTen entered Neji`s room, they saw the boy on his bed reading a very large book.

"Hello sir, my name is Rock Lee, and I'm your new body guard," said Lee with grate enthusiasm.

"Lee, shut up can`t you tell he want quiet," Said TenTen shoving her elbow into his arm.

She walked up to Neji, "Hello my name is TenTen, it`s a pleasure to meat you," she said holding her hand out.

Neji slapped her hand away and stood up.

"I 'am Neji Hyūga, you will talk to me with respect. To you I am Master Neji, Mr. Neji, or lord Neji, whatever you prefer; you may even call me sir."

Neji looked at Rock Lee, "Body guards normally stand outside the door," he said.

"Huh, oh, don`t worry I'll do the best job ever," said Lee walking out the door.

Neji then looked at TenTen in her maid uniform, "You must be my new personal assistant and maid, I see the manager already gave you your uniform."

"Yeah why?" she asked.

"I already have a uniform I`d prefer you to where. It is in that closet, now if you may, I want you to put it on."

"Now."

"Yes now, whenever I give an order it means now, unless I say to do it some other time.

TenTen walked into the closet and gave a scream, "There is no way in hell I'm going to wear this," she said.

"If you don`t wear it, I'm afraid you won`t be paid," said Neji.

TenTen walked out of the closet a few minutes later in a very reveling French maid outfit. The skirt was very low cut, and showed knees, the top was also low cut. It was the most reveling thing TenTen had ever worn.

She walked right up to Neji, and said to him with her mouth about 3 center meters away from his, "Go to hell."

"Here take this breath mint, I hate it when my servants have bad breath," he said.

She took the breath mint and crushed it in her palm, "Servant, I am no freaking servant," she said.

"Then why are you in servant clothing, I do so love a challenge," Neji said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm going to break you into the perfect servant," said Neji.

"Fine then I'll just prove you wrong," said TenTen.

It had been hours Ino began following the maid and all she wanted to do was sit down.

"My feet are killing me," she said.

The maid just kept walking.

"Can`t you hear me, let's take a break," she yelled.

The maid paid her no attention. This went on for some time until the maid snapped.

"Look I don`t want to be hear either, ok, but if we don`t work we don`t get paid, so shut the hell up and help," she screamed.

"Jess, don`t have to get all bitchy," said Ino.

'Only five more hours till my shift ends,' thought the maid.

Naruto sat in a chair in front of the manager`s desk.

"Now boy I know what happened was an accident, but Mrs. Hyūga is a little.."

"Bitchy," said Naruto.

"Eccentric."

"That`s the best you can come up with," said Naruto.

"Look there are things I wish I could call her, but she is our boss, and she has the power to make our lives as miserable as she wants.

"Sounds like a bitch to me," said Naruto.

"Boy, shut up, now because of what happened I have to give you a strike, two more and you're gone," he said.

"What but it was an accident?"

"Boy, I know it was an accident, and that's why I don`t want to do this, but I have to, now you are dismissed."

Naruto walked out of the room mumbling and cursing. As he walked he saw the same girl from the pool, it was almost closing time, and he ran towards her.

Hinata saw the boy coming, and wanted to talk to him so much, but she her mother was coming towards her to.

"Hinata, what are you doing you're supposed to be at your ballet lessons," said her mother.

Hinata walked away with her mother and Naruto stopped, not wanting to go anywhere near the Mrs. Hyūga.

'I wonder who that girl is?' he asked himself.

Sasuke and Sakura were packing up.

"Hey Sakura, do you want to see a movie tonight?' he asked.

"Sorry, I think I'm going to get some sleep tonight," she said grabbing her bag and walking off.

When Sasuke got home he was greeted by Itachi.

"So Sasuke how was your first day at work?"

"Hell, I'm the pool boy, so I have to clean the damn pool and get people towels and dinks, and I wouldn`t have minded except all the girls were staring at my damn ass," he complained.

"What`s wrong with girls looking at your butt?" asked Itachi.

"Half the women there were old, and then there was this gay guy that wouldn`t leave me alone," Sasuke continued.

"I thought you're like that," joked Itachi.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT GAY!" yelled Sasuke.

"Jess I was just joking," said Itachi putting his coat on.

"By the way where the hell are you going?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm taking Sakura to a concert tonight," said Itachi.

"Wait she told me she was staying home."

"Sasuke, I have something really important to tell you," said Itachi motioning Sasuke to come closer.

"Really what," said Sasuke putting his ear next to Itachi`s mouth to hear the secret.

"She lied," said Itachi.

Sasuke pulled away, "Screw you."

"Only girls Sasuke," said Itachi walking out the door.

Sasuke slumped onto the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope I did a good job, please review, and please read and review my other Naruto fic A Prank Too Far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I hope you guys like it. Disclimer: I don`t own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 3 A meeting

Naruto and friends sat in the kitchen waiting for their shifts to begin as Kiba walked in. Everyone greeted Kiba with grate entusiasium.

"Kiba I thought you wouldn`t work here as long as they didn`t let Akumaru in to," said Naruto.

"Yeah well they gave Akumaru a job to," said Kiba.

Akumaru was in a big room wearing a tuxedo, the room was full of dogs, Akumaru brung one a bone.

Back to Naruto and Friends.

"What kind of job?" asked Sakura.

"He is a waiter for all the people`s dogs here," said Kiba.

After a few minutes everyone signed in and began working. Naruto was about to go to his assigned tables when the manager came up to him.

"Naruto I need you to take this up to room 83 on the fifth floor."

"Ok," said Naruto taking the tray.

Naruto took the elevator up and found room 83. He knocked on the door and yelled "Room Service."

The door opened and the girl from yesterday stood right in front of Naruto. Their eyes met and Naruto`s heart skipped a beat.

"Co-oo-me in," stuttered Hinata.

"Thanks," said Naruto walking in.

Hinata`s room was very big and covered in pink wall paper. Her bed was king size and in the middle of the room was a dinner table.

Naruto put the tray on the table and took off the top reveling a large Chicken.

"Oh, I can`t eat this all," said Hinata.

"I could help you," said Naruto.

"Really, sit please," she said sitting down.

Naruto sat down and the two began talking and eating, by the time they were done there was nothing left and the two were best friends.

Naruto stood up and said energetically, "Hinata please let me take you out on a date."

"What," she said falling back in her chair.

Naruto ran to help her up, but trip and fell on top of her. His lips met hers and the two began kissing. They laid on the floor for a couple minutes until they heard a knock on the door.

Hinata pushed Naruto off, and jumped to her feet.

"Naruto, you have to climb out the window," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Just do it," she said pushing him closer to the window.

Naruto began climbing out when the door flung open. NEji walked in and Naruto held onto the rim of the window.

"Hinata, we have to get to reversal," he said walking over to the window and closing it.

Naruto screamed in pain and fell into the pool.

"What was that?" asked Neji.

"Nothing, let's just go to rehearsal," said Hinata rushing Neji out the door.

As Naruto climbed out of the pool Mrs. Hyūga stood by the pool soaking wet. She pulled Naruto up out of the pool by his ear and brung him to the manager.

'Damn it,' was all he could think.

When they reached the manager`s office Mrs. Hyūga opened the door and threw Naruto on the floor.

"Jenkins, your little waiter boy got me wet, I demand he is fired," she demanded.

"Now, Mrs. Hyūga, litten up alittle, it must have been an accident."

"fine he gets one more chance, or else he is fired got it."

"Yes Ma`am."

"And I demand an apology."

"Naruto say your sorry."

"But…"

"Naruto."

"I'm sorry," he said bowing angrily.

Mrs, Hyūga walked away.

"Naruto what happened?" asked the manager.

Naruto told him everything and it took about 2 hours.

"Wow, sorry I asked, but one piece of advise, stay away from Hinata Hyūga, ok."

"Why?"

"She`ll only bring you heart ache."

"But."

"Naruto Promise me you`ll stay away, and I'll wipe your record clean."

"Fine I promise," said Naruto leaving the office.

Mean while Ino and her maid teacher were cleaning more rooms.

"Yuck!" screamed Ino throwing a dirty sock right into the maids face.

'Stay calm, don`t think about ringing her neck.

When work was done and Naruto got home he realized he left his cell phone in Hinata`s room. He grabbed his home phone and dialed in his number.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi, it's me Naruto I left my cell in your room," he said.

"Ok, now's not a good time."

"Ok, tomorrow's my day off, meet me at the funhouse at the carnival," said Naruto forgetting his promise.

"Ok, wait what time."

"Noonish," said Naruto.

"Ok, bye."

They both hung up the phone and Naruto fell onto his bed love struck.

On the other side as Hinata hung up. She was in a wedding dress.

"Hinata, who was that?" asked her father.

"No one important," she said putting away the cell phone. She walked up to Neji, who was in a tux.

"Neji, do you take Hinata, to be your wife," asked a minister.

"I do."

"And Hinata do you take Neji to be your husband."

"I…I…"

"Damn it hinata just say you do, if you can`t get it right in a rehearsal how do you expect to get it right on your wedding night!" yelled her dad who was full of stress.

"I'm sorry father," she said bowing.

"We`ll continue this tomorrow night," said her father walking out.

When Hinata reached her room she fell on her bed and thought of Naruto all night till she fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok I know It is kind of short, but please review and tell me what you think so far, if you like it, if you don`t as long as review, I don`t mind constructive ****criticism. The next chap should be longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I`m trying to update quiker and more. I don`t own Naruto. **

* * *

Chapter 4 Carnival

Naruto stood in front of the fun house waiting for Hinata. He wore his orange jump suite he had gotten for Christmas the year before.

Hinata has in her bed sleeping when Neji burst through the door.

"Hinata get up," he said with TenTen following behind him in her maid outfit.

"What is it?" asked Hinata looking at the time, 'Damn it, I have to meat Naruto.'

"It`s time for practice," he said.

"So, early?"

"Yes, now get up," he said pulling the covers off her.

She got up and walked over to her dresser.

"Um some privacy," she said annoyed.

Neji and TenTen walked out. They stood by Rock Lee who had been waiting outside. They could hear Hinata in her room.

"Boom."

They rushed in to see Hinata on the floor in pain. Neji ran to her.

"What the hell did you do?" he asked.

"I tripped, and I think I twisted my ankle."

Neji looked at her ankle and then whispered in her ear, "What ever you're going to do, do it quickly."

She nodded her head and he picked her up and put her on her bed. The three of them left. When they were gone Hinata stood up and climbed out her window to meat Naruto.

Neji stood before Hinata`s father.

"Neji, how the hell did you let Hinata get hurt?" he asked angrily.

"Sir, she wanted privacy to change."

"So what, you going to give her privacy when the two of you are trying to make kids after your married, No! The two of you are engaged it doesn`t make any difference if you see each other naked. Damn I never thought you`d be the one to fail me," said her father with rage in his eye.

"I am sorry sir."

Sasuke was watching Sakura teach kids how to swim, while he was supposed to be cleaning the pool.

Naruto was about ready to leave when he saw Hinata running towards him.

"Hinata!" he yelled.

When she got to him she gave him his cell phone.

"Thanks now are you ready for the best damn day of your live!" he yelled with great enthusiasm."

"Whattt doo yoou meeaan," she stuttered.

"I mean, I'm going to make today really fun," he said trying to simplify it for the girl that was ten times smarter than him.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the roller coaster.

When Sakura`s shift was over Sasuke confronted her about her lying to him.

"Sakura, why did you lie to me about going out with Itachi?" he asked.

"Why do you care it isn`t any of your business," she said rudely.

"I make it a business to know what my brother and his girlfriend… my best friend are doing."

"Sasuke you're over reacting now shut up and do your job… wait your jealous."

"I'm not jealous," he said.

"Yes you are."

"Screw you," said Sasuke walking away.

Naruto and Hinata were sitting at the food court, laughing about their day. It had been the best five hours Hinata had ever had.

"Hinata," Naruto said looking into her eyes.

"Yes," she said hypnotized by his eyes.

"I lo," he was interrupted by a black limo driving up to them.

"Naruto you have to get out of here."

"Why."

"Just do it, I put my number in your cell."

"Call me," said Naruto running away.

Hinata sat there as her father turned her around.

"Hinata you have some explaining to do."

* * *

**I know it is short but I hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok sorry for taking so long but I have been doing very importnte stuff... I don`t own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Punishment

Hinata sat in her father`s office right in front of his desk as he paced around the room trying to control his temper.

"Hinata I am only going to ask you this once… WHO THE HELL WAS THE BOY YOU WERE TALKING TO!!! He yelled.

Hinata just sat still, not making a noise.

"Fine you won`t say, Neji take her cell phone and escort her to her room."

"No sir," said Neji.

"You would dishonor your father, by not listening to me… I gave you an order and you better damn well follow it."

"Yes sir," said Neji respectfully bowing.

He took Hinata by the arm and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and through it to the floor.

"Damn it boy why'd you break the phone, we could have use that to find out the boy she was with!" yelled Hinata`s dad.

"Sorry sir," said Neji walking Hinata out of the room.

When they reached her room, Hinata threw herself on the bed, the only words she was abel to mutter was "You betrayed me."

Neji walked out of the room where TenTen and Rock Lee were waiting for him.

"What the hell, why did you lock her in her room."

"Lee wait outside her door, make sure she doesn`t get out."

"Sir yes sir," said Lee saluting.

Neji walked away and TenTen followed.

When they reached his room TenTen burst in to a rage.

"Look man, why were you such a jerk to Hinata, she your cousin.

"Look, you have no Idea what life in the Hyūga family is like, so shut your damn mouth, and act like a damn maid!" yelled Neji.

"Fine…sir," said TenTen walking out of the room a tear falling from her eye.

"Damn it!" yelled Neji.

One week later.

It had been a week since Hinata lost her cell phone and had been locked in her room, and he was panicking.

"Damn, damn, damn, he said as him and all his friends sat at the brake table.

"Naruto, it's over, just get over it," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke you know nothing about girls, Naruto don`t act like your desperate, call less and see if you can find her in the hotel."

"It's over between them Sakura, don`t get involved.

"Sasuke shut up."

"Screw you."

"Screw you to."

"Wow, you guys must really like each other," laughed Naruto.

"Screw you!" they both yelled and then walked away.

"Naruto don`t pay them any mind, there fighting again, if you want my opinion," said Ino.

"Don`t worry I don`t," said Naruto walking away from the table.

Ino sunk back in her chair.

Today Naruto was working inside, and he hated it. He had to move fast to get everyone's orders and then get them to the right person, it would have been easier if he could pay any attention to the people, but all he could think about was Hinata.

When Naruto`s shift was over as he was leaving, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Hinata. Naruto looked at her and began to walk away.

"Wait!" yelled Hinata blushing.

"Look, if you don`t want me, just say so, because your all I can think about since we went to the carnival, and, and…

"Please shut up," said Hinata.

"Ok," said Naruto looking surprised.

"I'm sorry, my father had me looked in my room since we went to the carnival and Neji broke my cell phone."

"Why would he do that?" asked Naruto.

"I think he was trying to help so my father couldn`t listen to my calls."

"I mean why would your father lock you in your room?" asked Naruto.

"He is very strict, and… lets gust forget about this, Naruto I-I looovvee you," she said stuttering her last words.

Naruto put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Hinata Hyūga, I love you, but you have to promise me, from now on no secrets, I want to know everything about you," he said as his lips touched hers.

When Naruto got home he ran strait to bed and thought of Hinata all night.

AS for Hinata she went to her room to see Neji sitting on her bed.

"Did you tell him?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"I wonder what he`ll say when he finds out where engaged," said Neji getting off the bed.

"You better not tell him, I love him," said Hinata losing all shyness.

"Hinata, listen the longer you keep this a secret the harder it will be for the both of you in the end, I won`t tell him," said Neji.

"Why, do you want me and him to stay together?" asked Hinata.

"Let`s just say, I think it`s better for both of us to stay cousins," said Neji walking out of the room.

* * *

**Damn this story isn`t moving as fast as I want it, but it`s all about what the readers think so please Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I know it has been a long time since I updated, but I just have been so borad writing my stories which makes me stop writing and stuff so yeah, I don`t own Naruto. **

* * *

Chapter 6 Just a Normal Day

Naruto was cleaning a table inside as he saw Neji and Hinata`s father walk in for their daily lunch and a cup of tea. Naruto always watched them. Neji would normally order green tea and biscuits, while Hinata`s father would order green tea and sushi.

'Damn it, their sitting at one of my tables,' thought Naruto as he walked over to them.

"Hello, my name is…" he was interrupted.

"I do not care what your name is; we already know what we wish to order," said Neji.

"Neji, it is always good to talk know the names of your employs, you have much to learn if you are going to inherit this hotel and resort," said Hinata`s dad.

"Yes sir," said Neji.

'Take that you bastard, wow Hinata`s dad doesn't seem all that bad,' thought Naruto forgetting about the two men he was waiting on.

"You are Naruto Uzumakai, as far as I've check at school you're a trouble maker, but that can`t be true… Because I don`t hire trouble makers," said Hinata`s father giving Naruto an evil stare.

"Nnoo sir, no trouble makers here," said Naruto.

"Good, we shall have our normal," he said handing Naruto the

While Naruto was waiting on the two Hyūga men Sasuke and Sakura were having their own share of drama. Sasuke was cleaning the pool as usual when he felt someone pinch his butt. He turned around angrily to see a beautiful Asian girl. He began to blush.

"Hello, I have been watching you for these past couple weeks, and was wondering if you would go on, a date," she asked.

"I'm sorry," he said looking back at Sakura.

"Oh, well no harm done," she said walking away.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura sadly, he knew he was falling for Sakura, but he couldn`t compete with Itachi, and maybe this was fate saying 'go for it.'

"Wait," said Sasuke.

"Yes?" asked the girl, turning around.

"Should I pick you up around 7:00?" asked Sasuke.

"YEAH!" She yelled in joy running over to him and jumping on him.

Sakura looked over at that exact moment and all hell broke loose as she got down from her life guard chair.

"Hey Bitch," was all Sasuke heard as the mistery girl fell to the floor as she was mounted by Sakura, who began pulling the girls beautiful long hair.

Sasuke pulled Sakura off the girl.

"What the hell Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Screw you asshole," said Sakura storming off.

"I'm sorry," said Sasuke helping the girl up.

"You're my hero," she said Hugging Sasuke.

"So can I know your name?" asked Sasuke.

"My name is Tayuya," she said giving an evil grin.

"That is such a pretty name," said Sasuke.

As all this drama was unfolding Ino was sitting in a chair as her partner was doing all the work.

"You missed a spot," said Ino.

"That is it, I am freaking tired of you not caring your own damn weight. I quit!" yelled the maid storming out of the room.

Ino got up from her chair and walked over to the hamper, she picked up some dirty under wear.

"Can you do the laundry first!" she yelled.

The maid came back in and took the hamper, and poured it onto Ino.

"MY lawyer is going to hear about this," she said as the maid gave her the middle finger and again walked out.

Neji was sitting in his room listening to emo music as TenTen walked out of the bathroom. Neji got up and walked in.

"Come on, I just cleaned that," she said huffing and puffing.

"So," said Neji as he sat on the toilet.

"Aren`t you going to close the door?" she asked.

"Why don`t you close your eyes," said Neji.

"Jackass," she said.

"Bitch," he said.

"Shithead."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Is that the only word you can come up with," said TenTen.

"My father always told me if I can`t say anything nice, don`t say anything at all," said Neji.

"Then why`d you call me a bitch?"

" My father always told me if I can`t say anything nice, don`t say anything at all unless it`s true," said Neji smiling.

"Jackass," said Tenten.

"Stop calling Jack an ass, he`s quite nice," joked Neji.

"Wow, I didn`t think you knew how to joke around," said TenTen.

"I know how to do a lot of stuff," said Neji standing up as TenTen covered her eyes.

Neji moved closer to TenTen, as she peeked, his pants were pulled up and she was disappointed. Neji put his hand to her cheek and moved strotected her hair.

TenTen legs shook as Neji began kissing her neck, this was all so sudden.

'No this isn't right, I hate him,' she thought as they fell onto his bed.

5 minutes later Rock Lee heard loud sounds from the room. He knocked on the door.

"Hey are you guys wresting can I join?" he asked.

After waiting five minutes he entered the room and Neji was again on his bed listening to music while TenTen was cleaning.

"Damn I miss all the fun," said Rock Lee as TenTen gave him a weird look.

He walked out and after five minutes he began hearing sounds again.

"Stupid Neji and TenTen," he said.

As Ino walked down the stairs she saw Sakura crying in a chair.

"Sakura why are you crying?" she asked walking up to her oldest friend.

"I screwed up today," said Sakura as Ino sat next to her.

"Tell me something new."

"It`s just Sasuke is making me so made," said Sakura.

"What did he do?" asked Ino, putting her arm around Sakura.

"He was hugging some slut," said Sakura.

"Why should you care, your dating Itachi, the hottest guy in the world," said Ino.

"Your right, I shouldn`t be crying over Sasuke, but partying with Itachi," said Sakura standing up.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Itachi," said Sakura running off.

Hours past and it was now 7:00, Sasuke stood in front of his beautiful date.

"So where do you want to go," he said.

"I know this nice little club, it`s called Snake," said Tayuya.

"Cool let's go," said Sasuke as the two walked to their car.

When they arrived they were greeted by a pale man.

"Hello Tayuya, here with more pre… I mean I see you have another date," he said.

"Yeah, isn`t he dreamy," said Tayuya leading Sasuke to a table.

"You know that guy?" asked Sasuke as he sat down.

"Yeah, I work here part time, he`s the manager, really nice guy," said Tayuya.

"He seems weird," said Sasuke.

"So what school do you go to?" asked Tayuya.

"Konohahigh," said Sasuke.

"Wow, you go to high school, damn I knew it was to good to be true," said Tayuya.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm in college," said Tayuya getting up from the table.

Sasuke looked at her noticing Saskura and Itachi were on the dance floor, he quickly stood up and grabbed Tayuya`s hand and pulled her towards his chest. He looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her with great passion.

She kissed backed with a victory look in her eyes. 'Why do guys always fall for this,' was all she could think about.

"Let's go somewhere else," she said walking towards the exit.

Sasuke followed after her, Sakura saw everything and ran after Sasuke to be stopped by Itachi.

"Sasuke let them go, let Sasuke go," he said.

"Iii can`t," she said shaking off Itachi`s arm.

"Sakura!" yelled Itachi.

"Hahaha, that Tuyuya," said Orochimaru standing next to Itachi.

"Huh," was all he could reply.

"Tuyuya, she loves getting young guys into bed, so now older brother, who will you go after, the girl you love or your little brother," laughed Orochimaru walking away.

Sakura ran outside to see the back end of Sasuke`s car leave the parking lot.

"Sakura!" yelled Itachi running out of the building.

He saw Saskura on the ground crying, "Sakura, let Sasuke go," said Itachi putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Itachi," said Sakura standing up, "You were my first love, but I think I have to end this, end us."

"What."

"I realize, I think I love Sasuke."

"You think, thinking is isn't enough in a relationship, I know I love you, and I know you love me. Sasuke he doesn't love you like I do and he never will," said Itachi.

"I'm sorry," said Sakura running off.

Tayuya and Sasuke arrived at her apartment and the rest of that night was history.

* * *

**So i hope you liked it, I think it was alittle fast, so please review and I will be putting a pole in my account for you guys to vote in, and please review, the more reviews I get the less time it will take me to update. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, sorry it took me so long to update but I am having technical difficulties with my computer, so i have finally been able to log in after about two weeks and tomorrow my computer is going to best buy so i wont be able to update for awhile, so please be patient. I know putting this chap up so late will been less reviews because people won`t be able to find it so easy but I want to put this up know. So please review, I like reviews. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7 Mistakes and Secrets

Sasuke woke up in a fancy apartment building, on the floor. He picked himself up and made his way for the door while a headache was bumming in his head.

"Damn, what did I do," he asked himself as he turned the doorknob.

He walked into the hallway to see an old women, she looked at him and screamed.

"Naked boy, Naked boy!"

He looked down to see he wasn`t wearing any clothes.

"Son of a bitch," he said running back into to the apartment room.

In the room there was a table and a bed. There was no bath room or kitchen. He walked over to the table to see a note.

_'Dear Sasuke,_

_ I hope you had a good time with me last night. You should probably go to your doctors to get tested for 'dieses'. _

_ Your new "friend" Tayuya. _

"Son of a Bitch!" yelled Sasuke.

He pulled out a chair and sat in it. He put his head on the table.

"Damn, I can`t believe I sleep with her, when I just want Sak… no it was the best damn night of my life," said Sasuke sticking his head up.

He looked around the room to find his phone as he put on his clothes. When he found it he diled Tayuya`s number.

"What," came her voice.

"Hey it`s me Sasuke," he said happily.

"Look don`t call me again, I'm 21 and we could get arrested," she said.

"Wait, can we hang out?" he asked.

"Yeah, I thought you would want to hang out with that bitch Sakura, you yelled her name a lot last night," said Tayuya hanging up the phone.

Sasuke fell to the floor, it had finally hit him, he loved Sakura, and she didn`t love him back. A tear came down his eye, as he dialed Naruto`s number.

"Hello," came Naruto`s voice.

"Naruto, I can`t come into work today, can you make up an excuse."

"Sure, are you ok?" asked Naruto, but Sasuke had hung up.

"Damn," said Sasuke as he fell onto the floor as warm tears fell from his lonely eyes.

Naruto put his phone away and looked at Hinata. They were sitting on her bed. He was supposed to bring her, her food and so he stayed to talk.

"I hope he is ok," said Naruto looking down.

"You really care about your friends don`t you?" she asked.

"We knew each other since First Grade and together with Sakura we were inseparable."

"I'm sure he will be ok," said Hinata giving Naruto a happy look which he returned.

"I love you," he said as his watch went off.

"What is that?"

"I set my watch, so it would tell me when I have to return to work," said Naruto as he got up from her bed and went out the door.

TenTen was pacing back and forth in Neji`s room while he was in a meeting.

"Damn, what did I do, this isn`t right," she just kept telling herself.

"You ok in their!" Yelled Rock Lee from the outside.

"Yeah, why wouldn`t I be?" she asked trying to avoid any mention of her "time" with Neji.

"Well, Neji looks like a strong guy, he might have hurt you guys when you were wresting."

"Right, when we were wrestling, Lee what kind of pervert are you," she said not realizing Lee was clueless about sex.

"What do you, mean I never snuck into a girl's locker room, ok once but my mom made me," he said.

"Too much info, Lee. You do realize me and Neji weren`t wrestling we were doing the dead," she said.

"Huh."

"Screwing around."

"Ice hockey?"

"He nailed me."

"You're a picture?"

"We had sex, damn it!" she yelled getting annoyed.

"Is that some kind of bacon?" asked Lee not knowing what sex was.

"Lee get your stupid ass in hear," she said.

"But Neji said."

"I don`t care what he said I need to explain something to you," she said.

The door opened and Lee walked in.

"Ok," he said walking up to TenTen.

"Ok, sit down," she said pointing to Neji`s bed.

Lee sat and TenTen began whispering in his ear. Lee`s face became pale.

"That is gross why would anyone want to do that?" he asked jumping to his feet.

"It feels good, and most people enjoy it," she said.

"Then why didn`t you?" he asked.

"I did enjoy it, but now I feel regret cause I gave my first time to a jackass," she said.

"In my opinion if you didn`t want to do it you wouldn`t have," said Lee walking out the door.

TenTen just sat there in shook.

"Lee please don`t tell anyone!" she yelled.

"Sure!"

TenTen sat on the bed, she just couldn`t get what Lee said to her out of her head.

'Damn it he`s wrong, I didn`t want that Jackass,' she thought to herself as tears fell from her eyes.

Ino was sitting in a chair waiting for her new partner to finish cleaning the bathroom.

"You done yet!" she yelled.

"No!" yelled her partner's voice.

Sakura sat at her life guard post thinking of Sasuke.

'Why did he go with that bitch,' she thought to herself wiping away tears from her eyes.

Sasuke sat in his car, with his head in his hand as depression took its hold on him. His eyes glowed with loneliness as tear after tear fell from his eyes.

He picked up his phone and dialed in Sakura`s number.

"Hello," came her voice that he longed to hear.

"Hello, damn it, are some kind of pervert, look I'm not in the mood!" she yelled.

Sasuke hung up, he knew what he had to do. HE put his car into drive and rode off towards the Hyūga Family Hotel and Resort.

Sakura threw her phone into the pool as she climbed down from her post. As she reached the bottom Tuyuya came walking in.

"Hey you!" she yelled running up to Sakura.

"What the hell do you want?" Sakura asked.

"I just wanted to tell you how much a great lover Sasuke is, we went all night long," she said with an evil smile.

"What?" asked Sakura as she felt her heart shattering.

"Yeah he was great the best lover I ever had," she said, 'not.'

"Bitch!" yelled Sakura running away.

Sakura ran as far as she could, she just wanted to get away.

Sasuke walked through the pool gate yelling for Sakura. As he look around for Sakura, Ino walked up to him and slapped him.

"What the hell," he said angrily.

"Because of your dirty little secret with that slut Sakura ran away," she said with an angry but worried face.

"What," said Sasuke.

"Yeah that bitch just walked in her and made sure Sakura new all about your night together. Damn it Sasuke!" she yelled but Sasuke had already left to look for Sakura.

Sasuke as he entered his car dialed Naruto`s number.

"Hello," came Naruto`s voice.

"Yo Naruto it`s me Sasuke, I need a favor," he said.

"Yeah sure."

"Call everyone you know, Sakura ran away," said Sasuke.

"What!" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah I'm going to look for her, I want you to do the same," he said.

"Yeah ok."

Naruto picked up his cell and dialed in Sakura`s number.

"What Naruto," came her voice.

"Sakura, Sasuke is looking for you. He really does love you," said Naruto.

"Naruto shut up," she said crying, "thanks for giving me a heads up."

"I didn`t call you so you could run farther away, I called you to tell you, come home, whatever Sasuke did, I'm sure he didn`t mean to hurt you," he said.

"He slept with some bitch, Naruto, some bitch he had just met! So don`t say he loves me or that he didn`t mean to hurt me, just don`t!"

"Sakura."

"Good Bye, Naruto," she said hanging up the phone. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok, so thanks for reading and please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so yeah please enjoy. I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

Chapter 8 A Love Blossoms or Not

Sakura was sitting on a swing in the park at midnight. She had no clue all of her friends were looking for her as a dark figure walked up to her. As he drew closer a lamp stand reveled him to be Naruto.

"Sakura, come on, Sasuke is sorry for what he did, why can`t you forgive him?" asked Naruto.

"You don`t understand Naruto, what would you do if Hinata betrayed you?" she asked anger, but mostly sadness filling her eyes.

"The two of you weren`t even a couple, damn it," said Naruto huffing, "Girls make no freaking séance," said Naruto.

"You're a guy, you wouldn`t understand, I loved Sasuke from the day I first met him, but he didn`t love me," she said as her tears glistened in the dark night, "Eventually I became friends with Itachi and then I fell for him, but no matter who I fell for I was still in love with Sasuke," she said as more tears fell from the sky.

"Sakura," said Naruto.

"Shut up, I don`t want to hear any more, just leave, and promise you won`t tell that man hoar where I am," she said bursting out into tears as she fell to the floor.

"Sakura," said Naruto walking over to her.

He reached down to touch her shoulder, so he could try and comfort her, but she smacked his hand away.

"Just leave damn it!" she yelled, her voice crackling.

"Sakura… ok, but when you need a friend I'll be here," he said walking away.

When he was about three yards away he took out his cell and dilled in Sasuke`s number.

"Did you find her," came a worried voice.

"She`s at the park, Sasuke don`t screw up, I'm putting my friendship on the line for you two," he said hanging up.

Five minutes later a car pulled up by the park, and Sasuke walked out, his eyes swollen from tears.

He spared no time and ran instantly onto the park, where he saw Sakura on the ground crying.

"Sakura," he said in a low voice.

"Naruto I thought I told you to go away!" she yelled as she looked up.

"It`s not Naruto," he said walking closer.

"Sasuke, why the hell are you here?!" she yelled, his presence causing more tears to come out of her eyes.

"I love you, I'll follow you anywhere," he said looking deep into her teary eyes.

"I don`t believe you," she said noticing his swollen eyes.

"Damn it, Sakura, what do I have to do to prove my love, kill myself, because for you I will do anything," he said their eyes now connected.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked as tears dropped to the floor.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for hearting you, I… I wanted revenge, but that was wrong, because I hurt you, the girl I love more than anything, and now you're hurting me, your breaking my heart," he said his swollen eyes flooding with tears.

"You broke my heart first," she said.

"And for that I will always be sorry, but let's let the past be the past and together we can build our own future," he pleaded walking closer.

"I… I don`t," she said felling Sasuke`s arms embrace her.

She looked up to see Sasuke was hugging her.

"Sakura, if you want me to leave I will, but I will never stop loving you," he whispered into her ears.

"Go," she said turning her head away from the man she loved.

"Ok," he said standing up and turning his back to Sakura he slowly walked away.

As Sakura saw him walk away, she felt her heart break with each step he took, and every breath he took a tear fell from her eyes. In their moment of sadness, in their moment of loneliness, in their moment of despair, they were connected.

"Wait!" she yelled running to him,

He quickly turned to feel Sakura`s warm embrace.

"Never leave my side again," she said tears falling from her eyes.

"I promise," he said touching her lips with his.

In that moment of sadness, loneliness, despair washed away and there was only love.

* * *

**Ok,so this chap was more finishing what last chap started and the next chap should be up soon Thanks, and review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, sorry it took me awile to update, but this is one out of two stroies I am working on right now, so hope you enjoy. Disclamir: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 9 Love has No lies

It had been two days since Sasuke and Sakura became a couple, and everything was back to normal, for them. Everyone was at work.

TenTen sat on Neji`s bed still thinking about what Rock Lee had said, about her wanting Neji.

'Damn, maybe he`s right, but why would I fall for a jerk like him,' she asked herself.

The door barged open and Neji came walking in, he had a worried look on his face.

"What`s wroung, sir," she asked.

"Do, you know where Hinata is… did you just call me sir?" he asked getting sidetracked.

"No, sir," she said.

"Stop that, it`s not like you," he said giving her a weird look.

"Well, you always say I need to be respectful, to you my boss," she said trying to push back all her feelings for him.

"Yeah, right," he said in a depressed tone he had hoped they might become more then boss and maid.

"Shell I iron your under wear," she asked as a way of telling him she was interested.

"Yes, return to your work," he answered as a way of telling her, when you're ready come to me, I'll be waiting.

(Yes I know it`s confusing Rock Lee didn`t get it either)

Neji walked out of the room, hoping he could find clues in Hinata`s room.

Sasuke was cleaning the pool as normal while Sakura watched his ass, almost letting some of the younger swimmers drowned.

When their parents confronted her she said she was hypnotized by something marvelous.

Naruto and Hinata sat on a beach; he had taken the day off to spend with Hinata for her birthday.

"Are, you sure they won`t find us?" she asked worried, she knew her father had power and liked to use that power to "get ride" of people that tried to take his daughter out.

"Don`t be such a worry wart as long as you didn`t write down any of our planes, we should be fine," he said.

"Right," she said looking up into the sky.

Neji was in Hinata`s room, hoping he could find clues to where she had gone.

"Damn," he said as he found a map that had a beach to the north east circled and said date with Naruto on it.

"I got to get to Hinata before her father finds her," he said dialing her cell phone.

"No answer… Her family phone, she`s not allowed to turn that off," he said as he dialed another number.

"What`s wrong is my father in the hospital?" came Hinata`s voice.

"Hinata, I know where you are, you have to come back soon, or else your father will find you with your little boyfriend."

"Damn, fine," she said hanging up.

"Did, Hinata just curse?" he asked himself confused, she never cursed until she met this Naruto guy.

Hinata and Naruto walked together to the street where Naruto got her a taxi so she could get home as soon as possible. Naruto waited a little bit, and then got his own taxi.

By the time Hinata got home it was getting dark. She snuck into her room through the window she had used before. As she got her footing she saw Neji on her bed.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked.

"You had a map with your location circled… Does this Naruto know about our wedding?" Neji asked.

"No," said Hinata turning her head.

"Well don`t you think you should tell him," Neji said.

"But if I tell him," she stopped.

"And if you don`t tell him, he`ll eventually find out and resent you, look I want you to be happy, and I want to be happy, but we have to do as our family wants so we aren`t the ones to disgrace the family," said Neji.

"Damn it," said Hinata as Neji rose up and stopped her mouth.

"If your father ever hears you curse, you probably will be disowned, understand," Neji said.

"Why?" asked Hinata.

"He`s old school, that's all you need to know, now you should go tell Naruto about our wedding… I'll cover for you."

"Ok," said Hinata not wanting to go as she climbed out her window.

Naruto sat on his bed listening to love songs as he thought about Hinata, her beautiful hair, her eyes that glistened in the night's sky, her beautiful laugh and her smile that made Naruto feel happy when he was depressed.

He heard a knock at his window. As he looked out he could see Hinata.

"Naruto we need to talk," she said climbing up the outside of his wall and into his window.

"What is it?" asked Naruto looking into her eyes, and into her soul.

Hinata guarded her eyes by looking a way.

"Naruto, I…I need to say something."

* * *

**Ok, i know it was short but I hope you liked it and will review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, sorry it took me so long to update. Disclamir I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

Chapter 10 Truth

Hinata stood in Naruto`s room trying to avoid his eyes, that had always been a comfort for her, but tonight she knew if she looked into his eyes her heart would break more than it already was.

"Naruto, I…I need to say something," she said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"What?" Naruto asked knowing something bad was about to happen.

"We…we need to break up," she said as her heart shattered in two as she said those words.

"What, why," said Naruto as his heart also broke in two.

"Look, its just I'm getting married and I can`t dishonor my family," said Hinata.

"So I'm a dishonor?" asked Naruto confused and a little angry.

"No, it`s just if were together, I won`t be able to go through with the wedding, and it's important for my family," she said as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Screw your family, what about what's important to you, doesn`t that count!" yelled Naruto as he felt overwhelmed.

"Naruto," she said sadly.

"Hinata, I love you, you love me, that's all we need, lets run away from our families and be together just you and me we can travel the world, not worrying about anything," he said trying to get her to change her mind.

"I'm sorry, Naruto goodbye," she said giving him a peck on the cheek and leaving through the window.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Naruto said as his eyes flowered with tears.

He fell on his bed and began to cry himself to sleep.

At the Hotel Sakura and Sasuke were locking up the pool area as a figure walked towards them .

"Who goes their!" yelled Sasuke.

"Little brothers aren't supposed to steal their older brother's girlfriends," said a familiar voice.

"I…Itachi," said Sasuke surprised as the figure came closer.

"Yes, Sasuke."

"Why, are you hear?" asked Sasuke who hadn't seen his brother since his mistake.

"I'm here to retake Sakura," he said.

"Over my dead body!" yelled Sasuke running at Itachi, with a fist in the air.

"That can be arranged," said Itachi catching his little brother's fist and throwing him into the pool.

"See Sakura, how much I love you, now we can be together," he said walking closer to her and embracing her.

"Get off," she said pushing him off of her.

"Sakura, I love you," he said looking into her eyes.

"Get away from her!" yelled Sasuke as he climbed out of the pool and ran at Itachi.

Sasuke tried to punch Itachi, but Itachi blocked his punch and retailed by punching him in the stomach, then he sent multiple punches to Sasuke`s face and stomach until Sasuke was on the floor in pain.

"See, Sakura, I have defeated this nuisance to our love, now we can be together forever," said Itachi.

"Itachi, get it through your mind I don`t love you, I love Sasuke, and I want you to leave," she said.

"Fine, I will leave, but one day I will return to reclaim our love, and then the world will sing and we will live happily ever after," said Itachi with a stalkers' grin as he left.

"Damn…Sasuke," she said running over to her love`s beaten body.

"I failed you," he said looking into Sakura`s face.

"No, you protected me, Sasuke I love you," she said looking into his eyes.

"I swear I'll get revenge on Itachi for you," he said as he blacked out.

"No, no more revenge," she said as she broke sown crying.

* * *

**Ok, so I hope you liked it and pleace review, also I am thinking of writing a sequal to this story if its popular enough, so pleace give me some feedback. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating for so long, just haven`t really been into writing, I`ll try to update faster, its just school and videogames get in the way of my writting so yeah please review. **

* * *

Chapter 11 Aftermath

Hinata climbed in to her room from her window, she saw Neji was sitting on her bed.

"How`d it go?" he asked.

"Horrible I wish I didn`t have to break up with him," she said tears coming out of her eyes as she fell on her bed.

"Look, what you did was the right thing, your father, my uncle soon to be my father has moved the wedding up to this Saturday," he said sounding depressed.

"What, Saturday but that's only three days from now."

"I know, it took me by shook to," he said as he tried to stop thinking about Tenten.

"So how`s that girl you nailed, is she pregnant?" asked Hinata trying to lightning the mood so she wouldn`t cry.

"What, she didn`t tell me anything," said Neji as he quickly stood up.

"Neji, I was joking," she said as tears fell onto her lips.

"I'm going to go, it's getting late and your father might not be happy to have two sleepy people with him tomorrow."

"Wait what's tomorrow?" asked Hinata.

"He`s having us eat dinner with him at the hotel, he`s going to announce our wedding movement to the family," said Neji moving closer to the door.

"Oh," was all she could say without bursting into tears.

"Hinata, get some sleep, maybe the mourning will bring some joy," he said walking out of her room.

"Damn it," she said beginning to cry as she felt overwhelmed, and sorrow creep up on her.

Sasuke sat in a hospital bed as Sakura sat by his side waiting for the doctor to give them the results.

"Sasuke Uchiha," came the doctor's voice as he walked in.

The doctor was tall and slender, he had blue eyes and red hair.

"Yeah," said Sasuke with bruises all over his face.

"I'm happy to anouce your going to have a baby boy," he said.

"Doctor, I'm a guy," said Sasuke getting pissed.

Sakura just laughed, "Is that why you put on a couple pounds."

"Shut up," said Sasuke almost letting his rage consume him.

"Oh, sorry that was Sasuke Uchima, oh well… You're all good, though I'm prescribing you a psychologist to help you in your tough time," said the doctor.

"What tough time?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, you didn`t see the news?" asked the doctor.

"No."

The doctor turned on the TV, it showed Sasuke`s house in flames.

"I…IIITachi!!!" yelled Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you don`t know if it`s Itachi," Sakura hoping Sasuke wouldn`t do anything stupid.

"I swear I will kill Itachi, with my hands his blood will role," said Sasuke.

The doctor put a needle into Sasuke`s neck, and Sasuke blacked out.

"Why`d you do that?" asked Sakura.

"Don`t worry he`ll be fine, just get him somewhere safe, and make sure he doesn`t kill anyone" said the doctor.

Five minutes later Sakura carried Sasuke out of the hospital and put him in his car and she drove to her house.

**Thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so I am sorry for takeing so long updating. I have to explane something, to the two people who revied this story that don`t normally do, and I won`t say names manly casue I`m to lazy to lookup who the people are but #1. I get in america it is illegal for cousins to marry and stuff and it is gross in america, but this story doesn`t take palce in america and I`m sorry for not putting that in the stroy, but none of my stories take place in america atleat thouse based on anime, so just think of it as some far off country that has different customs as us. Also #2 I get this is a NarutoXHinata fic, but I didn`t want it to just be about NarutoXHinata I had to show other main charicters and I know I put SasukeXSakura as the main thing for awhile but I was doing charicter development, think of it as begining story NarutoXHinata arc, then it was SasukeXSakura arc, and it ends with NarutoXHinata, so yeah I couldn`t just forget about some of the mager charicters. Please review.**

* * *

Chapter 12 Fallout

Hinata and Neji were with her father in the main dining room of the hotel. The had sat down to eat and then her father would announce her wedding. Naruto working that day was serving them.

"Hi, can I take your order," he said depressed looking at Hinata dressed in a beautiful red dress.

"Ah, Naruto, we`ll all have some water," her father said.

"Coming up," said Naruto walking towered the kitchen.

Hinata sighed as Naruto walked away looking at his butt.

A couple minutes later Naruto walked out with their waters.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"I'll have the sirloin steak," said Hinata`s father.

"Sushi," said Neji.

"I'm not hungry," said Hinata looking down at her water wishing it was some sort of alcohol to get rid of the pain tearing up her heart.

"OK, It`ll be out soon," said Naruto walking towards the kitchen.

"Neji, Hinata, I think we should make the announcement now, instead of after were down eating," said her father.

"Whatever," said Neji.

"…" said Hinata.

"You guys must just be nervous," said her father walking into the middle of the room, "attention everyone, guests and staff, I have an important announcement to make, my daughter and nephew are going to be married tomorrow and you're all invited… except the staff you guys will be working."

As soon as Naruto herd this he rushed into the kitchen, put their order in and ran out of the hotel, trying to get home as soon as possible.

A couple seconds past and Sakura came in for her brake looking at Choji she asked, "Where's Naruto?

"He went home," said Choji trying to pay attention to the food he was cooking.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

Choji just pointed to the door to the dining room and Sakura walked out to here everyone clapping and asked one of the other waiters what was going on.

"Oh, Hinata and Neji are getting married, I love marriages, aren't they so great, do you have anyone you`d like to marry, marriage is important to make children, I love children aren't they great," said the waiter going on and on.

Sakura pulled at her hair trying to stop herself from punching the man in the face.

"You look tense, do you want a message, I know how to give a good massage, people say that my massages help them," Sakura blocked out all the words that came after that fearing she`d barf.

"I'm sorry I have to go," she said running back into the kitchen.

As she ran into the kitchen she almost barfed in the garbage.

"Poor Naruto," she said lifting her head from the garbage.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" asked Sasuke who was standing behind the girl he loved.

"Hinata is getting married and he didn`t know, the bitch never even told him," said Sakura losing her focus in Sasuke`s eyes.

"You should talk to him," said Sasuke his eyes becoming almost heartless.

"What, gotten into you?" she asked knowing he had changed after coming out of the hospital.

"Nothing," he said walking away, Sakura could help but look at his solid, stern butt.

"Sasuke, don`t be like this, let Itachi go," she said.

"Never, not until I'm strong enough to protect you, then I won`t show Itachi any mercy, and instead of putting him in the hospital, I'll put him in the ground," said Sasuke walking out of the kitchen room back to the pool area.

"You ok?" asked Choji.

"Yeah, but I have to call Naruto make sure he`s ok.

She dilled in his number and it rang for a while but then the phone voice said the number had been disconnected.

Naruto was laying on his bed in utter turmoil, he had known Hinata`s dad was going to make that anncoument, but he didn`t know his heart could break so much.

As he sighed his phone rang, he looked at who it was.

"Sakura," he said as he took out his phone battery throwing it at the door.

"You ok up their!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Yeah!" yelled Naruto looking at a picture of him and Hinata on the beach the night she broke up with him. He turned the picture over and fell asleep; he had no more tears to use.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and will review, the next chapter will probably be the last plus an epilogue. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so this was suppsed to be the last chpater, and then an Epiluge and then maybe a sequel, but I got an idea to extend it and was wondering what you the readers wanted, should I leave this as the last, or extend it, or end it and write a sequel. Eitehr way Review and have fun.**

* * *

Chapter 13 Weddings Are Boring… Right?

It was the day of the wedding and Naruto sat on his bed. Sakura, Sasuke and him had all been invited to the wedding, but he had no planes on going.

He heard a knock on the door; he could hear Jiraiya open the door.

"Oh hey Sakura, you look pretty, what are you doing here, could I get oh something to drink, some champagne?" he asked not taking any breath in-between.

"No, thanks, I'm here to see Naruto," she said.

"In his room," said Jiraiya.

Naruto could hear her footsteps; he braced himself as Sakura walked in.

"Hey, Sakura," he said putting a fake smile on his face.

"You seem happy," she said confused.

Sakura was wearing a long beautiful red dress.

"So are you going to Hinata`s wedding?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, what about you?" she asked.

"No, weddings aren`t really my thing," he said faking a smile as he felt betrayed by his friend.

"Naruto, let's be serious, I know you, I know you act strong even when you have nothing left to give. I know you're hurting over Hinata," she said putting her arm around Naruto.

Naruto sniffled, "Sakura, I, I, I, don`t know what to do," he said tears rolling down his eyes.

"There are two things you can do, go after her, or forget about her," said Sakura.

"I can`t forget about her, I love her," said Naruto.

"Then tell her, don`t give up on her if you truly love her," said Sakura.

The two friends hugged and Naruto felt some of his strength comeback.

"The weddings in two hours, in case you decide to come," said Sakura walking out of his room.

"Thanks, Sakura," he said still sitting on his bed.

Naruto decided to take a nap before the wedding.

An hour and a half past and Hinata was in a room getting on her wedding dress. Though she was marrying Neji all she could think about was Naruto. Her mother had gone out of the state for a couple weeks.

"Naruto," she whimpered to herself as a maid put on her eyeliner.

Neji sat in a room, Tenten was helping him get dressed. An awkward silence filled the room, until Tenten broke it.

"I think, I love you," she said.

"I… Tenten I'm getting married," he said back his heart breaking.

"But why, I love you, and I know you love me, why," she said being stopped by Neji`s lips touching hers.

"I'm sorry, but family above all else," he said knowing he was making a great mistake.

"Then, I'm leaving, I can`t stand seeing you get married," she said walking out of the rum and slaming the door.

Neji`s father walked into his room with a perplexed face.

"Why did your maid just leave, why do you look so sad?" he asked.

"Dad, did you ever have that felling in your heart telling you you're making a big mistake?" Neji asked.

"No, but I always chose to submit the family, that was my place, but that doesn`t need to be your place, follow your heart, if it tells you to fly don`t run, jump and flap your arms as hard as you can, if you fall at least you can say you followed your heart, but most of the time if your truly following your heart you will fly," said Neji`s father.

"Thank you father," said Neji tears coming to his eyes.

"Tell me son, what is your heart telling you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," said Neji.

"Then the time isn`t right, but when it is you`ll know," he said walking out.

Some time passed and Neji stood at the altar waiting for Hinata. The doors opened and Hinata was in the most beautiful dress Neji had ever seen. When she made it to the alter, he pulled her vail away from her face, but instead of Hinata`s face he say Tenten`s.

"Tenten," he whispered.

"No, it`s Hinata.

Naruto was in his bed sleeping when his alarm clock went off.

"Holy shit," he said jumping onto his feet, "The wedding started."

Naruto ran out of his room and out of his house. He got onto his bike and rode for the Hotel were the wedding was being held.

"Now, if any one would object theses two being married speak now or be silent forever," said the prieset.

Hinata, Sakura, and Neji all looked at the door expecting their blonde, obnoxious friend to bust throw but nothing happened.

Naruto was getting close but was stopped when a stray dog had tried to attack him.

"Get off my tail!" yelled Naruto as the dog ripped the back of his pants off.

The dog fell off and barked at Naruto.

"If no one has any objections then, Neji you may kiss the bride," said the Priest.

Neji leaned in to kiss Hinata, and rite when they were a centimeter a part the doors flew open and an out of breath Naruto ran in.

"I object!" yelled Naruto pointing at the altar.

Hinata pulled away and ran to Naruto, Neji felt a tug in his heart and ran out of the hotel to find Tenten outside waiting for him.

"You didn`t leave?" he asked.

"No, something told me to stay," she said.

"I love you," he said hugging her.

"I love you to," she said touching his lips with her own.

Naruto and Hinata hugged and the two kissed.

"I'm sorry," she said breaking away.

"Don`t worry about it, were together now and forever," he said looking deep into her eyes and into her beautiful soul.

Hinata`s dad stood up and tried to breack them away from eachother as all the people in the wedding room got up and began to leave.

"What the hell is going on!" he yelled.

"Well, Naruto and Hinata are dating and seems like so are Neji and Tenten, so I guess the wedding is over," she said walking over to Sasuke who was speding to the door.

AS they got out side Sakura grabed Sasuke`s hand.

"Sasuke, don`t you want to talk to Naruto," she said.

"I have nothing to say to him," he said shoving her hand away and walking to his car and driving off.

Hinata`s father sat in one of the pews he had imported to make the weding feel American.

"All I wanted was to unite the family," he said putting his head in his hands.

"Big brother, don`t you realize this new generation marry for love not for family," said Neji`s father.

"May be your right, you are right, but what will Hinata`s mother say when she gets back from the trip."

"It doesn`t matter as long as you support Hinata she`ll be ok with it," said Neji`s father not knowing how wrong he was.

Hinata ran over to her father, "Father, I want to date Naruto, and if you don`t like that, then, then, I hope you like it," she said.

"You can date him but I want to meet him first, so I can get to know him, then I will decide to give you my blessing or not," he said.

"Thank you, thank you!" she yelled happily running back to Naruto.

The two embraced and kissed thinking they would finally get a break from all the drama… They were wrong.

* * *

**Ok, hope you liked it and review.:)**


	14. Chapter 14

****

Ok, so this is it the end, a glimpse into the sequel.

* * *

Epilogue

Summer was over and Naruto stood before his new class. He was a grade older and no more wiser.

"And that is how I spent my summer," he said finishing up his speech as the bell rang.

"Good job," said Iruka, "A for the semester."

"Yes!" he yelled running over and throwing his arms around Sakura and Sasuke.

"I have a felling this is going to be a good year," he said.

"Yeah," said Sakura happily.

Sasuke just moved Naruto`s arm away and walked out of the classroom.

"What's with him?" asked Naruto.

"Tell, you later, don`t you have to meet Hinata for lunch?" asked Sakura.

"Damn, your right!" yelled Naruto running out the door and slamming into a brown haired girl.

"Sorry," said Naruto helping her up.

"It`s ok," she said with a smile as she walked away.

"That was weird, now to find Hinata," he said to himself running towards the cafeteria.

At the hotel Hinata`s mom`s car pulled up her vacation was over and she was in a horrible mood like always.

As she walked into the hotel a maid greeted her.

"Mrs. Hyūga, are you looking for your husband?" asked the maid.

"No, where are my daughter and her husband?"

"Well, the wedding didn`t happen," said the maid slowly explaining what happened at the wedding.

"So, you're telling me my daughter is going out with that waiter I hate and my nephew is going out with his personal maid?" asked Mrs. Hyūga angrily.

"Yes, Ma`am," she said.

"Someone is going to pay for this," she said pushing the maid out of her way and walking to her husband's office.

* * *

**I know it`s is short and all but yeah. When I post the sequel I`ll put the title in this chapter so anyone that liked this can read it. The sequal will be alittle darker.**


End file.
